Orinocules Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1: * Orinoco: What you folks need is a hero. * Tubb: Yeah, and who are you? * Orinoco: I happen to be... a hero. * Narrator: Coming to theatres, * Berk: Get your sword! * Orinoco: A hero is only as good as his weapon! * Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions presents, * Caraticus P. Doom: (Laughs) * Fish: (Shireks) * Narrator: Orinocules! * Calliope (singing): Bless my soul, Herc was on a roll * Thalia (singing): Person of the week in every greek opinion poll * Narrator: It's the men, * Nellie: Orinocules! * Goofy: Orinocules! * Maximus I.Q.: Jercules. * Narrator: The myth, * Orinoco: I'm an Action Figure! (squeezes) * Narrator: The movie. * Maximus I.Q.: Two thumbs way, way up. * Muses (singing): Zero to hero in no time flat! Zero to hero! Just like that! * Maximus I.Q: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? * Narrator: From the creators of Orinoladdin and The Little Mer-Pureheart, * Berk: I'm tellin' you, wackos. * Narrator: Comes an cast wildy imaginative new characters, * Tobermory: Ha! * Narrator: The spirited of independent Nellie. * Orinoco: Aren't you a damsel in distress? * Nellie: I can handle this. Have a nice day. * Narrator: Berk, * Berk: Call me berk. * Narrator: That's personal trainer. * Berk: Don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! * Narrator: Maximus, Lord of the under world, * Maximus I.Q: Hey mansion my Nellie, We got a day of the few! * Narrator: And his henchman, Genie and Mushu. * Genie: WE ARE WORMS! * Maximus I.Q: Get ready to Rhumble! * (Volcano explerored heard muses singing) * Narrator: It's Disney and Sega all new 35th animated feature, * Berk: Oo-oo-oo! * Narrator: The legendary story of Orinocules. * Maximus: We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What d'ya say? Trailer 2: * Orinoco: Oh mighty Tobermory, please. hear me and answer my prayer. * Tobermory: Orinocules. * Orinoco: How do you become a true hero? * Tobermory: Look inside, your heart. * Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions presents, * Calliope (singing): Who put the glad in gladiator? * Muses (singing): Orinocules! * Narrator: Stronger than ten man, * Narrator: And having a devil of a the time, * Maximus I.Q.: He's name is Maximus, Lord of the death. Hi, how ya, doin'? * Narrator: Try to prove himself. * Maximus I.Q.: Get ready to rumble! My favorite part of the game! Sudden death. * Narrator: This summer, * Orinoco: Come on! * Narrator: Take off on the epic new adventure, * Berk: I'm right behind ya, kid! I'm way behind ya, kid. * Narrator: Featuring a Inhumanoids cast. * (Roaring) * Maximus I.Q.: Uh, guys? Olympus would be that way. * Narrator: A hotshot villain, * Maximus I.Q.: I've got 24 hours to get rif of this bozo, and you are wearing his merchandise?!?! * Narrator: And one true hero. * Muses (singing): Zero to hero! * Thalia (singing): A major hunk! * Muses (singing): Zero to hero! * Calliope (spoken): And who'd have thunk? * Maximus I.Q.: Get them! * Narrator: It's the men, * Nellie: Orinocules! * Goofy: Orinocules! * Maximus I.Q.: Jercules. * Narrator: The myth, * Orinoco: I'm an Action Figure! * Narrator: The movie. * Maximus I.Q.: Hey, two thumbs way, way up. * Narrator: Orinocules. * Maximus I.Q.: Well, well, It's a small underworld after all, huh? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Hercules Spoof Category:Hercules Movies Trailer Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailers Parodies Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs